


Comfort-Abend

by masked_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Pining Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January 2021Dean ist der Meinung, das Cas sich überarbeitet und bereitet eine entspannende Überraschung für ihn vor.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Comfort-Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January zum Thema: (Schaum)Bad mit Wein bei Kerzenschein

“Dean, was soll das?”   
Cas seufzte erschöpft, während Dean ihn am Handgelenk den Flur entlang zog. Er war müde, sein Nacken schmerzte, genauso wie sein Rücken, seine Augen brannten von all dem Lesen und Übersetzen - aber trotzdem musste er das heute noch fertig bekommen.   
Jetzt, wo er ein Mensch und kaum noch von Nutzen war, wollte er sich wenigstens dadurch seinen Platz im Bunker verdienen.   
Die Wärme von Deans Hand auf seiner Haut zu spüren, war die kurze Unterbrechung allerdings allemal wert. 

Cas konnte geradezu an Deans Rucken sehen, wie der andere mit den Augen rollte: “Ich hab es vorhin schon gesagt, Cas, du überarbeitest dich. Und ob du willst oder nicht - Menschen brauchen manchmal Pausen, in denen sie sich entspannen und Kraft tanken können.”  
Cas zog eine Augenbraue hoch: “Ach wirklich?”  
Dean hörte den skeptischen Tonfall und wandte sich kurz um: “Ja, wirklich.”  
“Du und Sam ihr tut buchstäblich niemals etwas, das euch guttut!”   
Deans schnaubendes, nasales Lachen war mehr Bestätigung, als Castiel lieb gewesen wäre.   
“Ehrlich gesagt, doch. Du kennst diesen furchtbaren, grauen Pullover, den Sam hat? Dieses riesige Ding, das halb so lang ist wie er hoch und dreimal so breit?” Castiel nickte mit einer vagen Erinnerung. “Das ist sein offizieller Comfort-Pullover. Den zieht er immer an wenn er erschöpft ist und die Schnauze voll hat. Der Pullover bedeutet auch furchtbar fettiges Essen von dieser einen Fast-Food-Kette, du weißt schon, die mit den Chili-Cheese-Nuggets? Nein? - Okay, wird noch. Aber das ist Sams Comfort-Strategie. Und du - mein Freund - brauchst auch eine!”   
Cas’ Stirn war tief gerunzelt.   
Comfort-Strategie?   
“Und deine?”  
Dean lachte wieder und schwenkte mit einem eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.   
Er hatte also keine.   
Noch bevor Castiel darauf reagieren konnte, war Dean vor der Tür des Badezimmer stehen geblieben und grinste breit: “Ich hab was für dich vorbereitet!”  
Cas sah erst zur Tür und dann zu Dean, der leicht mit den Augen rollte, an Cas vorbei griff und die Tür aufstieß. 

Er glaubte kaum, was er sah:   
Das Licht war ausgeschaltet aber durch eine Vielzahl brennender Kerzen war es ausreichend hell um etwas zu sehen. Aus einer kleinen Musikbox auf dem Waschtisch kam das Geräusch von rauschenden Wellen, die Badewanne war bis über den Rand gefüllt mit weißem, glitzerndem, knisterndem Schaum und daneben stand ein kleines Tischchen mit einer Flasche Wein und ein einem Glas.   
“Tadaaa!” Dean strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, aber Cas blickte nur verständnislos zurück. Dean rollte wieder mit den Augen.   
“Cas, das ist für dich. Dein Comfort-Abend, okay? Raus aus den Klamotten, rein in die Wanne.”   
Dean schob sich an Cas vorbei in den Raum, schraubte die Weinflasche auf und begann das Glas zu füllen, Cas folgte ihm langsam.   
Neben der kleinen Musikbox lag sogar ein Handtuch und frische Kleidung; Deans, wenn er es richtig sah. 

“Aber… das… - Ich versteh nicht...”  
Cas zog etwas hilflos die Stirn kraus und sah Dean an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, räusperte sich und drehte sich leicht weg, während er weiter Wein ein schenkte, auch wenn das Glas bereits gut gefüllt war.   
“Du musst dich mal ausspannen, Cas, zur Ruhe kommen.” Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. “Viele finden es entspannend ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. _Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass dein Rücken völlig verspannt sein muss, so wie du dich bewegst, da dachte ich…_ ” Der letzte Teil war so leise gemurmelt, das er ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hatte.   
Aber gerade dieser Teil brachte Cas dazu ehrlich und breit zu lächeln (und vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen rot zu werden).   
Dean sorgte sich um ihn!  
Dean hatte das alles hier für ihn gemacht!  
Ja, sein Gesicht war definitiv wärmer als vorhin.   
“Danke, Dean.” 

Dean drehte sich zurück zu Cas - er fragte sich einen Moment, ob es an dem Halbdunkel lag oder ob Deans Wangen wirklich etwas rosa waren - und erwiderte das Lächeln.   
“Klar, uhm - Buddy.” 

Dean stellte das sehr volle Weinglas zurück auf das Tischchen und nickte.   
“Okay dann - entspann dich! Ich - uh - ja.” Damit klatschte Dean einmal wie zur Selbstbestätigung in die Hände, nickte erneut und verließ eilig den Raum.   
Cas blickte ihm einen Moment hinterher, ehe er leicht lachte und sich erneut umsah.   
“Danke, Dean…” Die Wörter kamen nahezu sanft aus seinem Mund, ehe er sich nach kurzem Zögern auszog und in die Wanne gleiten ließ.   
Dafür war er hier, richtig? Dean hatte das _für ihn_ gemacht!  
Er konnte die Übersetzungen auch noch später fertig stellen. 

Cas seufzte lang und laut, als das heiße Wasser seine steifen Muskeln umfing und sank tiefer in die Wärme unter den Bergen und Tälern der Schaumkronen.   
Das war ein fantastisches Gefühl.   
Das Wasser war genau richtig und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Muskeln erleichtert aufatmeten.   
Er schaffte es höchstens ein paar Schluck Wein zu nehmen, ehe er umgeben von Wärme, dem Geräusch von Wellen und dem schummrigen Kerzenlicht auch schon einschlief. 

“Hey, Cas”, die Stimme war weich und sanft und Cas lächelte zufrieden. “Cas, komm schon, wach auf.” Etwas stupste ihn an der Schulter.   
Cas streckte auf, was ein merkwürdiges, platschendes Geräusch verursachte, es war kalt und nass und-  
Er saß in der Badewanne, der Schaum war mittlerweile fast vollständig verschwunden, das Wasser kalt und die meisten Kerzen waren ausgebrannt - wie lange hatte er hier gelegen?  
“Wa-?” Cas rieb sich die Augen und blickte zu Dean, der neben der Badewanne stand, möglichst woanders hinsah und dabei leicht lächelte.   
War er rot?  
“Komm, Sam hat heute zum Comfort-Abend erklärt. Wir haben Burger und Chili-Cheese-Nuggets geholt.”  
Cas hatte das Gefühl, noch nicht ganz wach zu sein aber er nickte und rieb sich erneut die Augen. “Ja, okay, uhm-”   
Dean reichte ihm ein Handtuch: “Hier. - Wir - uh - sind im Wohnzimmer.”   
Cas nickte wieder, griff nach dem Handtuch und beobachtete, wie Dean erneut eilig den Raum verließ ehe er aufstand, sich abtrocknete und anzog.   
Das Bad (oder das ungeplante Nickerchen) hatte tatsächlich Wunder bewirkt. Seine Augen brannten nicht mehr, sein Nacken fühlte sich weniger steif an und wenn er tiefe Atemzüge machte, zog es nicht mehr seinen ganzen Rücken hinunter.   
Das ab und an zu machen; Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. 

Cas fand Sam - in besagtem grauen Pullover - und Dean kurze Zeit später auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher; Schächtelchen und Tüten einer Fast-Food-Kette auf ihnen und um sie herum verteilt. Sam lag mit dem Kopf auf Deans Schoß und warf Cas ein breites Lächeln zu.   
“Komm her, Cas!” Dean hob den Arm auf seiner freien Seite. Seine anderer Arm ruhte locker auf Sams Schulter und Cas zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber dicht neben ihn und ließ widerstandslos zu, dass sich Deans Arm um ihn schlang. (Auch wenn er dabei ein bisschen rot wurde.)  
Aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, wie gut es sich anfühlte, sich gegen Dean schmiegen zu können. Wobei er sich natürlich nicht an schmiegte, er - lehnte sich nur etwas gegen ihn.   
Sam streckte den Kopf, um sowohl Dean als auch Cas kurz zu mustern, grinste breit, sagte aber nichts, sondern griff in die Tüte und hielt in vager Richtung zu Deans Mund eines dieser Nuggets in die Luft.   
Dean schnappte mit dem Mund danach und zappte weiter durch die Kanäle, bis er - natürlich - an einem Western hängen blieb, aber nicht mal Sam beschwerte sich, sondern reichte Cas nur ebenfalls eines der Nuggets, dann eine Tüte mit Fritten und eine Schachtel mit einem Cheeseburger vom Couchtisch. 

Cas probierte das scharfe Käsebällchen, brummte glücklich und verteilte dann in selber Art die Pommes zwischen ihnen dreien, nachdem er Sam einen Moment dabei beobachtet hatte.   
Sam schmiegte sich etwas mehr gegen Deans Oberschenkel und pickte mit den Fingern Stückchenweise den Burger in seinen Mund, anstatt sich aufzusetzen und abzubeißen.   
Dean hatte die Fernbedienung irgendwo auf der Couch platziert und hielt sowohl Sam als auch Cas nah an sich, während er zufrieden lächelte und hin und wieder ein Käsebällchen oder Pommes zugeschoben bekam.   
Und Cas konnte nicht verhindern, vielleicht doch etwas näher an Dean zu sinken, als es angemessen wäre. Aber Deans warme Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn dort, also erlaubte Cas sich, es zu genießen.   
Es war immerhin Comfort-Abend.   
Jetzt hatte er auch verstanden, was Deans Comfort-Strategie war: Nähe und seine Familie.


End file.
